


This Doesn’t seem physically possible

by DatingSimProtagonist, zekromic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grimmons, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingSimProtagonist/pseuds/DatingSimProtagonist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekromic/pseuds/zekromic
Summary: After crash landing back in blood gulch. Simmons starts to notice strange changes in himself….(takes place after season 15)





	1. God Damn It Grif

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo ,me and @datingsimprotagonist have had this fic planned for a little while and have been trying to put it together sooooo here’s the first chapter comments and kudos are appreciated but were also open to criticism since I’m terrible at writing , anyway hope y’all enjoy <3

“God damn it Grif!” Simmons exclaimed, looking at the destroyed pelican, crashed into the side of a familiar canyon going by the name of blood gulch.

“Hey, at least we made it out here alive. I don’t see you landing us here safely!”

“I don’t think you know the meaning of the words ‘landing’ and ‘safely’” Simmons gestured to the destroyed engine and wings of their vehicle.

“Like I said were all alive” Grif said smugly looking towards Simmons.

“Is everybody okay?” came the shout of a gruff voice from the other side of the wreckage, “except Grif” 

“Yes sir, everyone’s fine” Simmons replied smiling at their colonel. 

“God even when your pissed off you still find a way to kiss ass” Grif laughed turning towards their neglected red base.

“And where do you think you’re going soldier” Sarge shouted after his least favourite subordinate 

“Too see if the oreos I left behind are still there!” he shouted back unfazed by the judging looks he knew he was getting thrown his way as continued walking.

“Simmons. Go and make sure he doesn’t eat our base! I’ll stay here and see if we can fix this thing”

“Of course sir!” he saluted before running off after the other man.  
…….

Grif and Simmons walked side by side to their shared bunker, talking mindlessly before opening the door to their old room.

Simmons looked around smiling to himself thinking about the times when he and Grif had private movie nights watching battle star galactica and complain about this dumb war. Simmons walked over to the bunk bed, he took a seat on the dusty unmade bed that belonged to Grif and took off his helmet. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Grif’s voice came, muffled by the very clearly out of date oreo’s he was stuffing his mouth with.

“Sitting down, it’s your fault we’re stuck here, you can at least let me rest properly” he grumbled, laying back and instantly regretting it as he heard the rustle of some old candy bar underneath him. “What’s that?” he said jolting up.

“Oh yeah! My Reeses are still here!” he smiled, basically rolling Simmons to the side as he grabbed the slightly squished packet from its hiding place under his duvet.

“You’re disgusting”

“Insult me all you want, you’re not getting any”, He smiled smugly opening his new found treat.

“whatever” Simmons commented rolling his eyes before standing to open a small set of draws located against the tightly packed wall and the beds ,he was surprised Grif could still fit in room !

He opened the top draw to find all of his old clothes still neatly folded, along with a small framed photo of him and Grif from their trip to the Vegas quadrant that he was forced to attend.

He quietly laughed to himself looking at how happy they been that night before Simmons had his replacement cyborg prosthetics and Grif had patched of pale freckled skin, they looked … normal.

He looked over to Grif and back at the picture, “I guess not everything has changed?”

“What?” Grif looked back with a raised eyebrow, stuffing another Reeses cup into his mouth.

“Nothing fatass” Simmons spoke ascending the small wooden ladders that lead to the top bunk. “I’m going to sleep so I can be up with Sarge tomorrow and help with fixing the ship. You know, the one you crashed” he glared still able to see Grif slightly, only being half way up the ladder. 

“Heh sleep well sleeping beauty I’m just gonna ya know be sat here watching Battle Star Galactica … alone” Grif said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ughhhhh fine” Simmons spoke descending the ladder to land on the floor.

“Move over fat ass I wanna watch” 

Grif smiled to himself moving over a little and opening up an episode on his ancient DVD player from the time he got placed at blood gulch. 

Simmons took a seat next to Grif he sat closely against him so he wouldn’t fall off the single bed, Grif blushed a little hoping Simmons hadn’t noticed before he started playing their show.

Things had been a little weird since chorus. For Grif at least anyway, and since he had done his best to ignore everything between him and Simmons, he hadn’t had the chance to ask the other man thought about it either. Still, he moved over so Simmons would have more room and they pressed play on an episode they both agreed on watching.

Tired because of the combination of the ship crashing and the rest of the day’s work, neither of them was sure who fell asleep first but Grif for sure knew who woke up first, as he felt Simmons rush his way out of bed and he herd the bathroom door slam.

Not feeling too great himself- his body for some reason still hadn’t built up an immunity to food that was years out of date- he groaned as he got out of bed. He knocked against the bathroom door for a short while, “Simmons! You’re taking forever!” he rolled his eyes, though heard a heaving sound followed by the rather obvious sound of vomiting.

Grif opened the door to see Simmons on his knees head leant over the toilet bowl breathing heaving. “Shit dude are you ok“. He said sitting next to Simmons in their shoebox sized bathroom rubbing his friends back.

“God I feel awful” he coughed and Grif was met with the delightful sight of him throwing up yesterday’s dinner.

“Spend a day in bed, god knows you need to learn something about relaxing”

“But I’m supposed to be helping Sarge!”

 

“How? By throwing up all over the controls?”

“ugh fine, at least until I feel less like shit “ Simmons said clutching to the edge of the sink to help himself up, He managed to straighten himself a little more and took a few steps back to the bedroom, dizziness clouding his balance as he stumbled over his steps.

 

Simmons felt himself fall forward but instead of landing on their stained concrete floor he landed in the larger Hawaiian man’s arms. “Jesus Simmons you didn’t even drink last night and I didn’t sneak ya any methshrooms!”

“Shut up and help me to bed idiot” he sighed, holding his breath for a second to stop himself from throwing up over his bunkmate. “Or I’ll throw up on you”

The other man let out an annoyed sigh, wrapping his arms properly around the redhead and helping him over to the bunk bed. “Do you need help getting up there?” he questioned looking up to the top bunk.

“You can’t expect me to get up there like this!”

Grif let out another annoyed sigh. “Well I don’t want you throwing up on my bed!”

“Why not? It’ll be an excuse for you to get your fat ass off your bed for once”

“Dude we’ve only been back in blood gulch for one night, and you’re telling me I’ve stayed in bed too long?” 

“Oh shut up” Simmons laughed as Grif carefully placed on his bed and pulled the covers over him.

“Sleep well nerd ill come back in a bit, I wanna see if we left any meds here and hopefully breakfast”.

“What…..Why are you being so …. You know nice” he raised his eyebrows as Grif began to open their bunkers door to head to the bases kitchen.

“Both you and I know you’re never sick and you always look after me, so…. just don’t expect me to do this a lot” Grif spoke without waiting for Simmons reply and let the door slide shut as he left 

…… Well that just happened Simmons smiled to himself.

………..

Grif rummaged the empty cupboards and draws of the abandoned base hoping to find any supplies they may have left behind. He sighed to himself after realising he couldn’t find any in date edibles 

“And what might you be, doing private” came a gruff voice coming from an old yet well-built man with his arms crossed.

“Morning to you too Sarge” Grif rolled his eyes to the fact that Sarge will never get his rank right.

“Did you just here me soldier, I asked what are you doing? Well clearly it isn’t important so help me bring these supplies in”

Grif’s ears perked at the mention of supplies. “Wait we have supplies, do we have and meds? Simmons isn’t feeling too good”

“What did you do to my best soldier to make him sick!? Simmons has never taken a sick day off not once!” 

“I didn’t do anything jeez, can I just get meds for Simmons … and some for me too while you’re at It.” Grif said rubbing his temples to try to ease the building headache from being in contact with Sarge.

Sarge grumbled before turning towards a shabby cardboard box and digging around before pulling out 2 small boxes of paracetamol and ibuprofen. “Here” Sarge said in his usual angry and gruff voice. 

“Thanks sir” Grif smiled taking them from Sarge before sharply turning to the exit “wait just one second private” 

Crap Grif knew he should have run once he got the meds “give this to Simmons” he said pulling out a small strawberry yoo-hoo drink box. 

“Heh” Grif smiled a legitimate smile as he took the milkshake from Sarge before quickly taking his leave to relocate Simmons.  
……..


	2. You Owe Me $10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif talks with Tucker about his new found discovery

Grif reopened their bunkers door to reveal a heavily breathing Simmons passed out on his bed. Grif quietly walked over to his friend and shook him gently 

“Hey buddy I gotcha some meds” he smiled as Simmons tired eye met his. “Thanks Grif” Simmons spoke in some sort of a whisper, before sitting up slowly to not upset his stomach.

He took the medicine and popped out two pills from each pack before putting the first two in his mouth to swallow them dry.  
“Whoa hold up nerd” Grif laughed as he punctured the milk carton with the small straw that came along with it.

“Here” he said handing over the strawberry yoo-hoo.

Simmons smiled unable to speak due to the disgusting taste of dry pills filling his mouth, he quickly sipped at the strawberry milk to get rid of said taste before popping the other two in his mouth and repeating the process.

After Simmons had taken his final sip to wash down the pills he handed his drink back to Grif to put back on the side.

“Sarge is gonna kill you if he finds out you took his oh so precious strawberry yoo-hoo” he spoke with a smile, shuffling back to the crown of Grif’s bed to get comfortable again.

“Well actually Sarge asked me to give it to you, heh guess I’m the only person on this team he doesn’t care about” 

“Hey don’t say that I’m sure he appreciates you!”

“Really” Grif said raising an eyebrow

“In his own weird …Sarge way?”

“Whatever you say…. nerd” Grif spoke softly as he ruffled the red heads hair

“Quit it” Simmons laughed pulling Grif’s hand off his hair and holding it in his own. 

Grif blushed pulling his hand towards himself to rub the back of his neck. “I um… should go back to see if …. Sarge needs help” Grif stuttered stumbling backwards towards the exit, “what? You never help out Sarge… or anyone for that matter” Simmons replied confused

“Hey haven’t you noticed what I’ve been doing all morning ….. Helping you out that’s what “Grif said with a huff angrily though his cheeks were still red.

“Ah no I don’t mean to be rude, thanks a bunch but it’s well… after we beat temple you have been volentring to a bunch of stuff you never would have done! I’m just a little concerned for you is all”. Now it was Simmons turn to blush and rub his neck. 

Now that Grif was thinking about it he had done a lot of helpful things from the good of his heart after stopping back at chorus after the whole ordeal back on earth. 

Grif hummed to himself thinking about all he had done like helping the lutenants with their training. Hell, he even gave Jensen a real driving lesson what the fuck has gotten into him! 

Grif walked forward and sat at the foot of his bed next to Simmons feed submerged in his old blankets.

“I guess I’m just …. Sorry …. I’m sorry I’m so fucking sorry “Grif but his hands on his temples rubbing them softly 

“Whoa….wait what are you sorry for fat ass you haven’t done anything?”

“But I have Simmons!” Grif almost shouted Turing his burning eyes to look directly at Simmons “ I fucking left you all when you needed me most and I can’t get rid of this fuck awful feeling , not to mention this is the first time I’ve apologised for it and its been at least a couple of months !!!”

Simmons sighed crawling out of the covers to sit next to Grif and put an arm around his shoulder in a half hug. “ I don’t think it’s that terrible I mean if you wasn’t sorry you wouldn’t have come back and saved me from that ass hat gene…… but all in all I honestly I wish I stayed with you instead of leaving you .The amount of blue team shit we have to put up with is insane”.

Simmons laughed half-heartedly turning his head to meet Grif’s eyes “and if it makes you feel better I forgive you, tough I forgave you the minute you walked into that prison to save us.”

Grif slowly raised his arms around the taller man and returned the hug “Thanks Simmons…. I needed that”. Simmons blushed squeezing the hand he had around Grif comfortingly 

“So you still gonna help Sarge “Simmons scoffed.

“As weird as it I kinda wanna help him a little more, I also wanna hang with tucker…. I should probably apologise to him too.” Grif stood and stretched his arms “I’m gonna head out now but I’ll come back soon when I find some food for ya” he said with a slight smile looking at Simmons 

“Alright I’m still not feeling that great so ill join you when I feel better” he smiled back watching Grif walk to the door.

“See ya later nerd” he smiled with a tint of pink on his cheeks 

“You too fat ass” Simmons laughed

Once the metal door shut separating the team mates Grif’s face turned a much darker shade that pink.

 

……….....

 

Grif didn’t know what was coming over him and he most defiantly didn’t want Sarge to see him like this that was the last thing he needed! 

He swiftly made his way out of the base trying his hardest to avoid a most likely lurking Sarge from encountering him. 

Luckily Sarge wasn’t close by when he walked out the base and continued on his trek to blue base 

As he approached he could see his sister and Carolina chatting in front of a pile of boxes that he assumed were the blue team’s possessions. 

“Hey big bro!!!” Kai waved from a distance upon noticing dexter approaching the blue base. ”Hey kai“. Grif smiled at his sister as they shared a quick hug. 

“Do you two know where tucker is I need to talk to him” 

“I think he’s with wash just search the rooms you’ll find him somewhere” Carolina replied taking a sip from a cup of coffee she was holding 

“Ah thanks” Grif said as he went inside to search the rooms. To his surprise (not really) the layout of blue base was exactly the same as the red base so he knew which the bedrooms, storage room’s excreta. 

Luckily for Grif the second room contained a laughing tucker sat next to a bed bound wash with bandages on his neck.

Tucker looked up from his comfy spot next to Washington to glance at Grif “Hey Grif what’s up?” 

"Hi Tucker .... Mind if I talk to you” he said rubbing his neck awkwardly “…. Privately”

“Uh sure …” Tucker responded quizzing standing up. 

“I’ll be back in a few mins wash … need anything?” Wash smiled “I’ll be fine” he spoke in a raspy voice “see you in a bit” he waved.  
……..

Tucker led Grif to the kitchen of blue base “so what’s up?” he said filling the kettle with water before flicking the switch to start boiling the water.

“Well…..I think I um …. I’m kinda crushing on Simmons “.

“What?” tucker turned to face Grif, after reaching a couple of mugs out of the cupboard?

“Ugh I’m crushing on Simmons” he spoke quickly cupping his face to hide the judging look he was certainly getting from tucker.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?”

Thoughts were rushing through Grif’s head, Shit he never should have told anyone about this hopefully he can convince tucker to drop it and he will still want to be friends with the hate glue of red team.

“I… just forget…” Grif was cut off by tucker shouting 

“Fucking finally Grif you two have been in love since I was shipped out to this shit hole!”

Now it was Grif’s turn to be confused “wait what?”

“Seriously Grif? You and Simmons have acted like a married couple since the whole red vs blue shit!” He laughed poring hot water into the mugs that now had tea bags in. “why do you think I locked you and Simmons in a storage closet for the tower of procreation!”

“I mean I guess wait ….. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LOCKED US IN THERE!!!” Grif practically screamed 

“Ahahaha of fucking course I was Grif I’ve been trying to get you two together for years” tucker wheezed “I may as well tell you since your mad …. Remember that party back on chorus after we beat temple 

“Yeah?” Grif angrily raised an eyebrow 

“Well I thought maybe the reason the tower of procreation didn’t work on me as because I was the one who activated it. Soooo I may have made locus activate it.

“Wait what …. I don’t remember this happening” 

“Hah like hell you would remember it you and Simmons were so pissed out your heads, you must have fucked at least five times!!!” tucker smirked slowly taking a sip of his tea.

“WHAT THE HELL TUCKER WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!!!”

“Because I knew you would act like this Grif. The last time you two banged you almost ignored each other for a month, hell we had to get donut to help you start talking again!”

Grif started to rub his temples “so what should I do then?” he spoke angrily looking at tucker 

“I don’t know get married have a couple of kids get a dog? Hey you might even get a little blue alien dog, you live in Hawaii right!” 

“TUCKER IM SERIOUS”

“Hah I’m just messing with you, ask him out, go on a date …. I donno just do what you always do.

“Ugh fine I guess …. Thanks for talking with me tucker I appreciate it “

“No problem dude here when ya need me” he smiled

Grif sighed “I’m sorry I didn’t come with you when you all needed me that was pretty shitty of me” 

Tucker had a puzzled look on his face before he understood what he was taking about. He smiled and walked over towards Grif putting a hand on his shoulder “no problem, everyone already forgave you “ 

They smiled at each other for a brief second 

“Now hurry up and get back to your boyfriend before he gets jealous and joins blue team … again“

“Shut up” Grif laughed lightly punching tuckers arm before walking out of blue base smiling 

………

Tucker walked into Washington’s room holding two cups of tea 

“You owe me ten dollars” he winked at wash 

Wash replied with a heartfelt laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this chapter alone so i'm sorry for the mistakes and i cant write tucker for shit anyhow hop y'all enjoy <3


	3. untrained ‘professional’

“Harder Grif!”

“Keep it down, Sarge might hear” he mumbled as he tightened a bolt in Simmons arm.

“Well then hurry it up, if we don’t get to work he’ll come looking for us”.

“It’s not my fault you thought having a robot arm would give you super strength and you tried to lift the warthog

“Ugh well… the laws of phy-“

“Keep talking and I won’t help you”

“…”

“That’s what I thought”

There was silence for a short while as Grif worked on Simmons’ arm, following the red heads instructions knowing Sarge would not be happy if he ruined Simmons’ body.

“They’re all done” Grif spoke proudly wiping a bead of sweat from his head 

“About time” was the most thanks Grif thought he was going to get from the grumpy cyborg, and probably the only thank you he would accept. “I haven’t had time for maintenance lately” he bent his arm a few times to make sure it was working properly after Grif’s help.

While Simmons as twisting his wrist a small spark appeared causing the arm to glitch and hit the owner of said arm square in his head.

“Shit “ Simmons cried in pain “you fucked it up asshole” he muttered as an attempt to move his little finger causing his thumb to twitch, the other man just shrugged which seemed to piss Simmons off even more. “Get out of here, I need to talk to Doc anyway. Maybe he can help me fix it”.

“Yeah right, he knows less about human anatomy than I know about salad”.

“Good job I’m a cyborg then right?”

“Shut …” Grif as cut off by a couple of loud knocks on the door to their shared bunk.

“Huh looks like you shut up first” Simmons smirked approaching the door to open it.

“Hey Simmons …. You called for a check-up?” Doc waved as Simmons opened the door,

“Yeah thanks for coming .“

Simmons awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck looking back at Grif. “So um Grif …. Do you mind leaving?” 

“Huh… why?” Grif questioned raising an eyebrow to both Simmons and Doc.

“Don’t worry Grif confidentially is key.”

The medic got an odd glare from Grif but the man seemed content with leaving to raid the fridge so shrugged it off, “I needed a break anyway.”

The larger man trudged off while Simmons took a breath and looked to Doc, “so it’s been a few days since I last saw you, and I’m still not feeling any better, especially in the mornings-“.

“Wait what?” the door closed behind the Hawaiian before he could hear anymore and the thought didn’t leave his head as he went to hunt down his secret stash of Oreos…

“Tell me about your symptoms” Doc said rather unhelpfully

“well, I’ve been throwing up at like 4 in the morning, at this point I’m just glad I’m not waking up Grif” he rolled his eyes, “whenever that man wakes up in the night he has to have a full meal before he can sleep and there is nothing worse than trying to stuff a turkey at 4 in the morning” he found himself rambling and brought the conversation back to his symptoms, “and I’ve been peeing like, way too much. I had to run back to base the other day to make sure I didn’t wet myself! Wait… this is all confidential right?”

“Of course” Doc smiled way too seriously for the topic at hand.

“Don’t smile! What if I’m dying?!”

“Let me guess, you’ve been having mood swings too? Getting mad at Grif more often?”

“I’m always mad at that asshole”

“Tired? Feeling bloated and putting on weight, even when you haven’t eaten?”

“Have you been reading my diary?”

“Don’t worry Simmons, it’s nothing original, in fact, this has happened once before here!” he gleamed in a way that made Simmons worry. “God, I love children, they’re so cute”

“Wait what …. Who mentioned children?”

“You did! You’re pregnant Simmons. Let me just do a quick check and if I find two heart beats we’ll know for sure”

“W…what are you talking about? That not physically possible?”

“Been around any aliens recently?”

“HELL NO! Unless you count my inhuman slob of a roommate”

“Oh so you and Grif are intimate?”

“WHAT NO …..I mean …. Why would you even think that…?” he looked away as his usually pasty form turned redder than his superior’s Armor. He was quiet for a second and sighed at the other man’s incompetency as a doctor, “What else could it be if I’m 100% not pregnant?”

“Cancer.”

“God I hope it’s cancer.”

“awh, don’t be like that, I’ll go get my scanner, don’t move!” the doctor got up with a smile and Simmons sighed as the door opened for the man to leave. It wasn’t long before he was back, still with a sickly happiness, “now, lift up your shirt”

Simmons raised an eyebrow, why was he going through with this man’s delusions? Still, he found himself complying and taking off his shirt, letting it drop on the floor next to the bed as the other man approached him with a small tube of gel.

“I’m gonna put this on your stomach, careful, its cold” Simmons shivered a little as he felt it against his skin and it was quickly joined by a scanner that was definitely not to be trusted in the hands of the untrained ‘professional’

“Hey guys, do you know where the bathroom is?”

“Oh heyyyyy caboose wanna help me light these vanilla scented candles”

The voices of their pink alley and blue idiot from across the room interrupted their session as donut and caboose walked in without any worries. Simmons was a little caught up in the fact that he had no shirt on and doc had just finished rubbing gel all over him.

“Oh are we doing massages?” donut piped up before they were all interrupted by doc looking towards his ‘patient’ with a smile.

“You see this green light? That means you’re pregnant. You see if it was a little darker, it would be cancer, but no worries, just pregnancy.”

“WHAT HAPPENED TO CONFIDENTIALITY?”

“Oh, whoops, didn’t see you guys there. Can you give me a Simmons a second?” the pair didn’t need to be told twice before heading out with what could only be described as shit eating grins. Small whispers of donut giggling and caboose asking what he was laughing at could be heard before the metal door slammed shut.

“Listen. I know you’re a terrible doctor and all that-. “

“Medic” Doc interrupted.

“Whatever, you’re not allowed to go around telling people that I’m pregnant! I don’t even know why I called you, you’re just making shit up”

“Simmons, trust me, it was exactly the same with tucker”

“IM NOT PREGNANT!” he rolled his eyes for the millionth time since calling the other man in here. He moved to the side and stood up, rolling his eyes, though was stopped at his first step by a sharp shooting pain.  
“Careful, you don’t want to hurt the baby”  
………. 

 

“oh god” the words barely made it out of Grif’s mouth as he continued to stuff his mouth with oreos and pizza which was honestly probably a fair few years out of date. “What if he dies?” he was talking to no one in particular, but tucker stood not too far away 

“What are you doing here?”

“Ran out of pizza at red base” he breathed, filling his mouth with whipped cream. “What if it’s something bad? Like, something really bad? My only friend is going to die!”

 

“He’ll be fine, don’t worry. Probably just needs rest” Grif was calm for maybe a second before donut and caboose walked in shouting.

“SIMMONS HAS PREGNANT CANCER.”

“Huh….?” Grif and tucker said in unison.

“SIMMONS HAS CANCER! “   
“SIMMONS IS PREGNANT!” 

Grif and Tucker screamed over each other. The pair stared at each other for a second before Tucker looked back to caboose. “Slow down caboose what’s up with Simmons?””

“He’s got pregnant cancer I do not want to catch pregnant cancer!!!” Tucker sighed in a way that stopped Grif from asking any questions.

“Who has cancer donut?” the soldier asked as he turned to the lightish red boy, figuring he’d make more sense.

“Don’t worry Grif, no one has cancer. Simmons is just pregnant; ah I’m so excited I’m already planning on sewing outfits for the little guy … or girl” Donut smiled sheepishly

Surprisingly enough, the man stopped stuffing his face and relaxed a little, “I’ll go talk to Simmons and get the real story” he sighed rubbing his temples.

Grif left blue base without second thought and began his short trek to red base. Though the trip usually took five minutes the thoughts in Grif’s mind made it feel like hours.

It had been at least four days since he talked to Tucker about Simmons but when he got home they went back to their normal routine of being bitchy with each other.

“Grif, wait up” the larger man hadn’t expected to hear Tucker calling as he ran up to him through the canyon.

“I need to go make sure he’s okay Tucker” for once Grif wasn’t thinking about the effort it would take for him to get to red base, worried more about his friend.

“Don’t worry too much about him man, caboose doesn’t know what he’s talking about and donut probably just jumped on the bandwagon. Simmons is fine I’m sure of it” he gave Grif a reassuring smile. 

“Whether you’re sure about it or not, he still had to speak to Doc … he even told me to leave so something’s clearly wrong.” 

“Dude you’re his best friend if he’s gonna tell anyone what’s up it would be you” the word friend echoed in Grif’s mind reminding him about his feelings towards the man that wore maroon armour.

“Just … I gotta go I’ll talk to you later .“

……….

Grif panted approaching red base, slightly regretting the run, and stumbled down to their bunk, “Simmons?” his breath left him and the word came out almost silent. He opened the door to their room, nothing much had changed since he had been there before, except, Simmons was now curled up on his bed, sobbing into his hands.

The quivering man looked up as he heard the door slam open…

“Grif…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy me and @datingsimprotagonist had a blast writing this<3


	4. Realization

“Careful, you don’t want to hurt the baby” doc helped Simmons back to his place on the bed.

“What the hell doc, I’m not pregnant … get off me! “ Simmons almost shouted pushing the medic away.

“Don’t worry Simmons, it’s just your hormones, how about I make you some herbal tea to calm you down. “

“HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM …?!” 

Simmons was cut off from saying anymore by the door slamming open revealing a strong elder man with shotgun in tow “what in sam hell in going on in here“, came a gruff southern accent from none other than Sarge.

“Ah Sarge …” Simmons as once again cut off by the medic welcoming the colonel into the room.

“Good afternoon Sarge” doc smiled “I’m sorry but everything were speaking of is confidential … I’ll have to ask you to leave. “

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME DOC” Simmons screamed tempted to punch the dark skinned man in a lab coat. 

“What on earth is wrong with you soldier?” Sarge asked raising an eyebrow towards Simmons.

“Doc’s gone fucking insane Sarge, he keeps saying I’m fucking pregnant!!!”

“Well that doesn’t seem physically possible” Sarge replied causing Simmons to let out a long sigh. 

“Well then that explains it Doc I’m not…”

“Unless…” 

The room went silent with both Doc and Simmons looking at the elder.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNLESS” Simmons shouted for the first time towards red teams leader.

“Heh …” Sarge rubbed the back of his neck taking a seat next to Simmons on Grif’s bed, “Well… When I ordered the parts for the robots the blues wanted, I may have ordered something a little extra. Thought I’d lost em somewhere…”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well the blue team was one man up, and I couldn’t stand it! But command refused to send us anymore help, so I thought if we wanted another man, we had to make him!”

“Why not just build another robot?!”

“And risk the blues controlling his mind?! Never. I ordered special parts to modify Lopez but by the time they arrived, he’d deserted us, so I did the next best thing.”  
“…..” everyone was silent until Simmons screamed from the top of his lungs.

“You- you put- you actually put a fucking WOMB INSIDE ME?!” Simmons moved to stand back up but Doc held him down.

“And ovaries!” Sarge smiled, not seeming to even hint at Simmons’s anger. “But I’m sure you’re not pregnant`…. Not unless you’ve slept with anyone.”

Both Sarge and Docs minds went back to the tower of procreation and there was a few moments of silence.

“IM NOT PREGNANT first off I haven’t fucking slept with anyone and Sarge you have to take these …. Body parts out of me.

“What about when the tower of procreation happened?” Doc said it and Simmons raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about, that was almost a year ago.”

“No, I mean the second time.”

“What?”

“You don’t remember?” Sarge chimed in and the pair looked at Simmons oddly.

“I….w..when did this happen ?” his voice became very quiet.

“Around two months ago.”

“You didn’t tell me?”

“We assumed you knew son.” Sarge shrugged, “It’s not an easy thing to forget.”

Simmons stared at the bed sheets for a while nodding to himself, “C-can I uh- can I have a bit of time by myself…?”

“It’s probably for the best, so you can get used to all the good news.” doc nodded and Sarge stood up. 

“I’ll tell the others you aren’t feeling well.”

Simmons nodded softly as they walked out of the room and he found his body curling in on itself as he let out a small sob into his hands.

He knew, drunk or sober, the only person he could have slept with was…

The door to the room slammed open and he jumped a little, looking up.

“Grif…?”

……………………….

 

“S…Simmons” Grif said quietly as the metal door behind him shut.

Simmons quietly continued to cry as Grif walked over to his bed “tell me what’s going on …. Are you ok?” 

“I….i” Simmons covered his face with his hands as he continued to sob.

Grif awkwardly sat next to his friend and put an arm around his waist pulling him close into a half sided hug.

Simmons blushed tears still streaming down his face as he gripped Grif’s shoulders with both his hands pushing his face into Grif’s chest.

Grif was surprised as Simmons did this, still he comfortingly stroked his friends back and slowly ruffled his hair.

After a few more sobs Simmons, slowly but surely calmed down hands now wrapped around the Hawaiians stomach.

“You feel better buddy” Grif pulled away a little to get a glance at the red heads face.

“Uh huh” Simmons replied with a sad smile pulling an arm off Grif to wipe his nose.

“I’m glad” Grif smiled lovingly causing Simmons to blush and look to the floor.

Grif smiled “wanna tell me what’s up?”

“…. Ok” Simmons frowned again looking at Grif again, “well, you see, there was this thing with Sarge, and the robots that the blues wanted, and Lopez? And then there was this other thing with do-.“

“Simmons just tell me.”

“I’m pregnant…”

“Wait what? …” Grif questioned star struck.

“I wish it as a joke but …” Simmons’s scratched the back of his neck and wiped his tired eyes. 

“B..but that doesn’t seem physically possible.” 

“That’s what I said! Then Sarge came in here and said he put a working womb inside me so we could have a baby on red team….. And not to mention the only reason he did it was because tucker gave birth to a fucking alien!”

Simmons clenched his fists something Grif knew could only mean he was incredibly pissed. Grif placed his hand softly on Simmons fist slowly massaging him with his thumb to comfort his lanky friend. 

Grif was trying his hardest to comfort Simmons but god he wished someone could help him with all this. Everything was all so fucking weird, first off he’s basically holding his crushes hand and he’s fucking pregnant …. Wait who is the father.

“Um Simmons.” 

“Yeah” he replied much more calmed down from his friends comfort.

“Well….do you know who the father is …. I mean you know like the other guy” god this was so fucking awkward he thought to himself raising his left hand to scratch his head. 

Simmons blushed redder than his colonel armour.

Simmons looked at his feet refusing to look the Hawaiian in the eyes “….. I don’t know.”

Grif breathed out heavily, “ok Simmons this is gonna sound really weird but I only found out a few days ago that …..Um…..well you know there was that party on chorus.”

“Yeah ….” 

“Well the last thing I remember was drinking with you and then I blacked out….. And while we were out …. Tucker made locus activate the temple again…..”

It was Grif’s turn to avoid the eye contact with Simmons. Both of the men knew what this meant just like it did the first time the temple was activated.

“So what you’re saying is …?” Simmons asked wanting to hear it directly from Grif and no one else.

The Hawaiian let out a long sigh before finally responding “you know what I’m saying ….”

A few moments passed with neither of the men saying a word as they let their new found discovery sink in.

Neither of them could control the heavy emotions they were feeling and were soon crying next to each other. 

“Quit making me cry fat ass” Simmons sobbed wiping his eyes trying to erase his tears.

“The hell dude … you’re the one making me cry.” 

Grif slowly reached for one of Simmons hands holding it gently with both of his.

“Simmons…. I want you to know ….. I’m with you every step of the way, whatever you want to do, I’ll be with you I promise.” 

“Grif …” more tears fell out of the red heads eyes as he strongly wrapped his arms around the larger man “thank you.” 

Grif smiled tearfully responding to Simmons affection by wrapping his arms around the tall man. 

They stayed in each other’s arms for what felt like hours though neither of them complained enjoying the feeling of being close together it was …. Comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy i finished the end on my own so sorry if its crappy its also my birthday today so editing fic on my birthday is gonna be a thing now ahah xoxox


	5. Confide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the entirety of red base finds out who the other father is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo so I worked on this chapter alone again because I've been on vacation so I'm so sorry for the crappiness and late update anywho hope yall enjoy it (I fucking love friendship between Grif and locus !!!)

It isn’t awkward, it isn’t awkward it isn’t awkward. Grif told himself over and over in his head.

It was 100% awkward.  
Both men had agreed to keep everything as normal as it would be originally. But their was nothing normal about this situation! Grif had feelings for a guy who was pregnant with his kid …. This was beyond normal!?

Grif thought holding a box of tools next to locus who was holding large pieces of metal debris from the ship Grif ‘landed’.

Locus dropped the metal next to the destroyed wing of the craft “pass me the blow torch and soldering iron I wanna see if this will mold together” the sacred faced man turned to Grif.

“Ah yeah here” Grif pulled said objects from what little tools they had.

“Thanks” locus said not very enthusiastically turning back to work on the destroyed ship ….

“Hey locus … can we talk about something” Grif said sadly looking at the floor.

Locus sighed knowing there was no way out of this “go on” he spoke as he continued his work.

Grif slouched to the floor putting the box down on the side closest to locus.

“ok so I’m kinda crushing on someone and its…..

Grif was cut off by a small laugh from locus “ let me guess its Simmons?”

“wait how did you…. Whatever; anyway something really fucked up kinda happened Simmons is”

“pregnant ?” locus cut Grif off looking into his eyes.

“wait …wha how did you.” 

“Where do you think I’ve been staying this whole time ? I’m living in red base, I heard Donut and sarge talking about it …. Sarge wants a boy and Donut wants a girl to make dresses for …. Not that he wouldn’t even if it is a boy.”

Grif was shocked how did locus know almost more than he did …. And it was his kid!

“Well let me tell you something you don’t know, I think I’m the father … well the other one at least.” Grif replied smugly knowing he knew something locus didn’t .He pulled a cigarette from an almost empty pack.

“that I did not know” locus replied calmly tinkering with the equipment he had in his right hand.

“……… really not gonna say anything else” Grif lit his cigarette he slowly inhaled the smoke hoping to feel his throat burn with a familiar sensation.

“What else do you want me to say ….?”

Good job on getting your crush pregnant?” locus gave a small smirk still not looking at the tan man in a large v neck shirt.

Grif sighed putting his left hand on his face still using his right to hold his cigarette “this is your fault you know.”

Locus looked at Grif ,confused by what he just said until it clicked “ oh …. It’s not my fault Tucker told me it was where we were going to sleep that night. Now that I think about it he did seem a bit too excited about opening the doors to a shared bedroom.”

Grif slouched lower to the ground taking a small puff before giving out a long sigh.

“ugh I don’t know what to do Locus I wanna be close to Simmons but , god everything is so awkward.” 

“Grif you’ve known Simmons for years and we’ve only been allies for a few months, yet you have no problem talking to me?” locus said turning back to his work almost completing one of the pelicans wings.

“yeah but I’m not gay for you and you’re not pregnant with my kid” Grif sighed

“fair point” locus laughed

Grif moaned rolling onto his belly lying on the mostly dead grass to enjoy the heat of the sun on his back 

 

…………

 

Sarge was acting …. Strange.

Simmons had walked into the kitchen after taking a small nap to refill his empty glass of water.

“Hey Simmons “ Donut called cheerfully sat opposite to Sarge at their small table.

“Hey” Simmons replied walking over to the sink to refill his glass.

“have you eaten today boy?” Sarge asked almost as cheerfully as Donut.

“em no sir ,I haven’t ?....” 

The elder man scoffed as he stood walking towards Simmons.

“Simmons!”

“y..yes sir….” Simmons stuttered like the nervous wreck he is.

“what in hells name are ya doing, your eating for two now and if we want a strong young man on this team you’ll have to eat !”

“wait what?” Simmons asked puzzled by the man.

“I said you need food dow your gullet if were gonna have any chance of beating the blues.”

Oh…ohhhh this is why he’s acting like this because he wants to beat the blues?

“sir please don’t start this again …… and what about the whole malarkey thing ?“ Simmons sighed rubbing his left temple with his robotic arm 

“no can do soldier we finally have an advantage on those dirty blues not to mention we have a freelancer and a baby on the way. And I’m going to put that child through hell to make them he strongest soldier the world has ever seen !!!”

“What the hell Sarge …. You can’t do that?” Simmons raised an eyebrow.

“ well son since we don’t know who the father is, so I shall take over what happens to the child” sarge spoke proudly.

“sarge I’m the father ?” he said turning to the elder giving him a funny glance.

“no son you’re the mother, you will be the emotional support for what I put this new soldier through.”

Simmons was furious at the incompetent man so much so that he raised his voice to the person he respected most in this box canyon.

“WHAT THE FUCK SARGE THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS!”

“ah screaming at me just like my old mistress use to …. See your already ready to be a mother private Simmons” he smiled proudly.

Simmons sighed “I can’t believe this……” he rubbed his head trying to erase the headache he was getting.

“so your saying since we don’t know who the “father” is you’ll take the male leader role ?”

“Why of corse son there is no other way around it” Sarge spoke rather smugly.

“well I’m sorry to tell you Sarge but …. I know who the dad is” Simmons blushed trying to avoid the looks he was getting from the two men in the room.

“Whatttttt!?” Donut scream echoed on the walls of the small kitchen “who is it ?!” The boy in a pink crop top ran up to Simmons looking him happily in the eyes.

“Um …. well” Simmons stuttered.

“Speak up soldier” Sarge crossed his arms rather unhappy with the outcome of the current situation.

“It’s …. Grif.”

Sarge grunted “what did I just tell you private?” 

Simmons sighed knowing their was no way out of this. He clenched his fist and looked towards the floor to avoid any judging eye contact he was going to receive.

“it’s Grif.”

Sarge was speechless looking directly at Simmons.

Simmons glanced at Sarge, he looked as though he was to say something but was quickly cut off be a squealing soldier. 

“Ah Simmons I’m so happy for you ! I always knew you and Grif had a thing going!” The young man wrapped his arms around Simmons.

Simmons flinched as the younger man put his arms around him “m…me and Grif ? No it was an accident with the tower of procreation, I didn’t mean to I just……”

“Simmons” sarge called in his usual gruff voice.

“Y…yes sir” Simmons felt a bead of sweat fall down his head.

Sarge stormed over to Simmons and carefully picked him up “S…Sarge what are you doing ?!” Simmons tried to get out of his commanding officers arms but was unable too. 

“I’m sorry about this Simmons, but if we’re gonna have a strong soldier on this team I’m going to have to give you all the essentials to make this child” Sarge paused and grunted “not into a Grif !”

“What?” Now Simmons was incredibly confused.

“Donut get the rope” Sarge looked at the youngest on the team.

“Ohhh I’ve got something even better I’ll be back in a few seconds~.”

Donut ran out of the room towards the bunks. 

Simmons squirmed a bit more trying to brake free form the death grip Sarge had on him, “Put me down Sarge !!!” The red head wined as the elder carried him over to the chair he was previously sitting in.

“I’m sorry soldier , but there is no way around this” he carefully placed Simmons in the chair while pushing his shoulders down to make sure the man couldn’t stand.

Simmons opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by the lightish red solider.

“I found them ~” Donut ran in happily holding a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs.


End file.
